Loves Enduring Promise
by Jasper's Southern Belle
Summary: The story of Carlisle and Esme from my prospective. Lemony goodness to ensue at some point *ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So as many of you can tell I am a big fan of Carlisle and Esme. I love their story. So I thought I would write a story of their history together if they hadn't stopped talking after their first meeting. ENJOY!!**

**CARLISLE'S POV**

It was my first day to work a day shift in Columbus, Ohio I had always worked the night shift in at the hospital but had taken the day shift for one of the local doctors. It had been a long day so far and I was going to be pulling a double shit that day because I knew it would not be safe for me to leave while the sun was out. I finally had sat down in my office to take a breather when a nurse walked in and gave me the chart of a young girl of the age of 16 who had fallen out of a tree and broken her leg. I was irritated because just when I thought I was getting a break I had to go help someone else. It wasn't that I didn't love my job I do don't get me wrong but I was stressed. I had to find some place else to move to because I was pushing "33" and I knew that very soon it wouldn't be believable. "Duty calls" I mumbled to myself as I walked out of my office and closed my door. I walked down the long corridor and finally got to the room where my patient was. There I found a young girl on a hospital bed with the look of a lot of pain on her face.

"Hello Miss. Platt I am Dr. Cullen what can I help you with today?" I asked. I knew what had happened but I wanted to make sure the nurses had gotten all the information correct. She was beautiful so I figured that I would help her and in the process get to know her if I could. I knew I had to be careful though she was human, fragile and also just a teenage girl but she smelled so delicious to me. "The nurses tell me you fell out of a tree and broke your leg is that correct?" I said with a small smile as I sat on a stool next to the bed and listened to her talk.

**A/N 2: **

**I hoped you enjoyed the Prologue and it wasn't to boring. It will get better I swear. I have 23 pages worth of writing so far I just have to add the detail. I have the whole story mapped out in my head. **

**I think this will be the longest one yet honestly. I love reviews. So go click that little rectangle button and tell me what you think**

**XOXO**

**-The Sexy Nurse**


	2. Chapter 1

**ESME'S POV**

I was a 16-year-old girl with a broken leg and my parents drug me to this place. They didn't stay with me instead they were talking with the nurses. Soon after being admitted I was finally transferred to a room shared with other patients lying in their beds. Curtains were drawn around some particular individuals while others clearly visible sleeping or moaning in pain. I felt so horrible for them that I even wondered if I should just wait some more; allow the more seriously wounded to be tended to first.

My broken leg was nothing compared to the bleeding gashes and consuming diseases. My life didn't hang by a thread… I tried to block out the groans of the patients as I waited, feeling as if I could feel their pain. The stench of blood leaked from my left side. Thankfully the curtain obscured my vision when my curiosity got the better of me.

It was then that a gentle soothing voice spoke by the foot of my bed with his head hung low looking at some papers, "Hello Miss Platt, I am Dr. Cullen what can I help you with today?" he asked. Just seeing him caused me to blink and feel an unexplainable shiver to run course down my spine.

I knew this would be embarrassing enough because I was a young lady and what I did was "not appropriate" my mother stated. I looked up slightly from my pillow and sucked in a sharp breath of air at the beautiful sight that stood before me. I didn't even hear him come in. However, what caused me to gasp softly was the absolute inhumane appearance he held. His cheekbones were sharply angled along with a perfectly chiseled jaw. Stethoscope hanging around his neck, he smiled down at me with a pair of stunningly abnormal topaz eyes. He had blonde hair slicked back with a few strands falling slightly over his temples. Doctors really were miracle workers but this one…was an angel.

I couldn't get over the voice. It sounded so unreal; too perfectly toned. With a gulp, I stuttered and softly replied with a small nod of my head. He sat down on the stool by the bed I was in and looked at me "The nurses tell me you fell out of a tree and broke your leg is that correct?" he asked me with a small smile.

"Ye-Yes. That's what happened..." Great, now I made a complete fool of myself. I could already feel my cheeks burning up.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I could hear the embarrassment in her voice and the stuttering didn't help her much either as she spoke. I had to stifle a chuckle as I heard her speak. She was a beautiful girl with long, curly, brown hair and beautiful eyes. I knew I needed to focus because I had rounds I had to make but I didn't want a nurse putting her in a cast and messing up.

"Ok then sweetheart let's take a look." I said with a smile. I began looking at her leg and could tell by just feeling the bone that it was a clean break and that it wouldn't need to be set, all she would need is a cast. "Well Miss. Platt let's put that leg of yours in a cast and get you home. I will be right back I need to get a nurse to help me." I walked over to a tiny cabinet and grabbed a needle and a vile of morphine. She didn't seem to be paying attention to me so I gave her a small dosage of morphine before I began putting her in her cast.

I walked out of the room and retrieved a nurse to help me put the cast on her leg. When I returned myself along with the nurse began the long process of putting her in a cast. After about an hour I stood up "Alright Ms. Platt I'll be back in about an hour to check on you. We need to let the cast dry before we send you home." I stated before walking out of the room to make my rounds.

As I did my rounds checking on patients she was the only person I could think about. Despite all the pain she was in she managed to keep a smile.

"_She's just a child Carlisle are you crazy_" I thought to myself "_you will never see her again probably you will be moving to Chicago soon anyways_" my thoughts continued to roam around her.

It was then that I realized I had decided on my next place of residency. I would be moving to Chicago. After about an hour I returned to the bed she was on and fitted her with a pair of crutches.

"Alright Miss. Platt let's put you in a wheel chair and get you home. You'll need to come back in about a month and have the cast taken off," I said as I knelt beside her before wheeling her out to her papers. I knew I would never see her again because I worked the night shift at the hospital but I knew there was nothing I could do she was to young.

"Wait. Dr. Cullen…?" she said in a questioning tone very quietly. "Yes Miss. Platt" I said with a smile she looked at me like she had just committed a crime and needed to tell on her self "I...well... About the broken leg...I was just...climbing the tree. For fun. I know I wasn't supposed to and it's not the ways of being a lady... But...I just like it. And I bet I'd still do it when I'm older. ...You won't tell anyone that will you...?" she said.

I smiled at her trying to hold in my laughter. "I promise I will not tell a single soul. I will take it to my grave" I said with a smile. The nurse had already walked away. "Miss. Platt I am to old for you but if you have any problems with your leg please feel free to write me." I whispered as I wrote my address onto a tiny slip of paper and handed it to her. "Please keep that to your self and do not show a single person" I whispered in her ear as I wheeled her out to her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Platt your daughter is all set to go home. She will need to come back in about a month to have the cast removed" I said I told them a few of the same things about how she would need to stay off her leg and that she would need to keep her leg elevated for a few days to allow the swelling to go down. I finished talking to her parents and they thanked me. I slowly turned around and then walked to my office knowing I would probably never hear from her or see her again.

**A/N: I am no doctor so I am not sure how far off the map I was when it came to her being in the hospital with a broken leg. I am going to try and update at least once a week. However my birthday is on Christmas Eve so I won't be updating the week of Christmas.**

**You know you want to click the **_**Review button**_** so do it and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

_**XOXO**_

**-The Sexy Nurse**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Carlisle's letters will be in bold & Esme's will be **_**italics**_**. I know you may think this is weird but this is how I see their story that we don't know much about. :D**

**CARLISLE'S P.O.V.**

It had been a few weeks and I knew I would never hear from her again. My world was crumbling around me. I knew she would never feel the same about me. I had gone done to the post office to seem normal and low and behold I had a letter. I normally had never received mail from anyone but it was from her. I waited until I was back home to read it.

_Dear Dr. Cullen,_

_I wanted to personally thank you for everything you had done that day I had broken my leg. Not only was the experience quick but also quite unexpected in my opinion. I believed it to be something worse than what it actually was. Thank you again for making the experience a calming one rather than the one I made up within my mind before I arrived there._

_No worries about the leg. I have been listening and kept it above ground as much as possible. I will be going back to the hospital in a week timing and I was wondering if maybe we would be able to see each other again once I do arrive. Of course I know you're busy but just wanted to let you know in case we could see each other again._

_Thanks a million and hope to hear from you soon!_

_From the tree climber,_

_Esme_

I was surprised when I read the letter. She seemed to be really grateful for anyone around her who was willing to help her. She seemed to be a wonderful young woman who had made a very large impression on me. I didn't know if I should right her back but I decided I should. So I sat down at my desk and wrote to her.

**Dear Esme,**

**I am glad you had a better experience then you thought you would have. Regretfully I will not be at the hospital when you come in. I normally work during the night shift. I am glad you are doing as instructed because that makes the healing go even faster. I don't know if I will ever see you again but I am more then happy to get your letters. Hope to hear from you soon. And please call me Carlisle and tell me about your self in your next letter if you decide to write me again.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Carlisle **

I sealed the envelope and decided I would put it in the mail the next day. I didn't really know what to say to her. She probably wouldn't right back but it was worth a shot. I wrote what I thought was appropriate to write to a young lady of her age. I knew I shouldn't have given her my address but I didn't want to let her go.

**ESME'S P.O.V.**

Eyes of gleaming wisdom, filled with such beauty and compassion stared right back into mine. The color seemed to portray a topaz colored sky, glittering in a way that made my own eyes hardly blink, not wanting to miss even a tiny moment. As he then leaned away again, his smile still faintly visible, I blinked and parted my lips in awe with the note held in hidden sight within my palm. And with that, he was gone and time no longer stood still. Surrounding sounds came back to life as I looked all around me again, wondering if I would ever see him again.

By the time I came back home, I found myself staring at the address, wondering why I was constantly thinking of when it would be proper to send a letter to him. Of course he was too old for me but I felt something connected to him which was odd and unexplainable. Eventually after about 3 weeks, I managed to get my trusty pen and paper and began to write...

With that, I sealed it and waited for the middle of the night to send it without my parents knowing. It took me a while to write just that one letter and hoped at the same time that it was good enough.

I had waited almost a week and then it finally came a letter. From him. I was so happy. He was older yes but he was so beautiful and he was my angle. I was so excited to find the letter I read it over and over again. I could still hear his voice whispering in my ear that day at the hospital. How I so badly wanted to see him again. How I so badly wished it would be him at the hospital that would be taking off my cast.

"Esme come on we have to go to the hospital and have that contraption removed from your leg!" my mom yelled from the stairs. I hurried as fast I could to hide the letter. I grabbed my other crutch from the side of my desk and slowly made my way down the long staircase.

I don't know how I forgot I had to go back to the hospital today but I had. I hoped I would see him but I knew I wouldn't he had told me he didn't normally work the day shift but maybe he had picked up an extra shift for the day. I hope he had.

We arrived at the hospital and after that it was all a blur all I remember was going there and then being able to walk up the stairs to my room to go to bed. I waited till everyone was asleep in their rooms to go to bed. I had gotten out of bed and very quietly began to write my next letter. As I wrote I began to hope he wouldn't be mad that I was writing to him again…

_Dear Dr. Cu-*smudge* Carlisle,_

_Well I went to the hospital and the leg is finally free from the cast. Unusually fast though in my opinion because I have read that it takes sometimes years until the cast is taken off. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just amazed that it took such a short amount of time. It's wonderful! I'm so sorry we haven't been able to see each other again but perhaps maybe next time when I don't have an injury. Do you ever get visitors Carlisle? Maybe I could come and visit someday. Anyways, you wanted to know a little bit about myself? _

_Well...currently I live on a farm in the outskirts of Columbus which is why I like to be adventurous in different ways. My mother and father are both here and it's quite lovely here. Of course I promise to keep the leg resting still before I start running again. There is a garden just outside my window filled with roses and honeysuckle. I love flowers. They're so beautiful in every way with that sweet fragrance that just brings a smile to anyone's faces. My mother loves flowers too and she is quite a worry hen, worse than me actually. Haha._

_Hope you're not stressing yourself too much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Esme Anne Platt_

I sealed the envelope and then hid it in my drawer I would take it to the postman tomorrow before school. I knew it would be a while for a reply but I hoped he would write me as soon as he received my letter. Now I had to do one thing I didn't like doing and that was waiting.

**A/N: I know these chapters seem short but really they are so long on Word it's almost ridiculous. I hope to see some new reviews positive advice or negative. I like both forms. **

**Love you guys-**

**The Sexy Nurse :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**CARLISLE'S P.O.V.**

I knew after the last letter I had sent her it would be the last time I ever spoke to her. Her face haunted me. He scent as well. How I so badly had wanted to take her into my arms and hold her. I would be moving soon. The time was growing near. I had decided on a place as well.

She would never have to see me again and could live a happy life. Mine on the other hand would be miserable. I had found my soul mate but she was human and I could not just take her life.

I was to move to Chicago in a little less then two weeks. I had already told the hospital I would be moving and had made up some excuse involving a sick family member I needed to tend to. Ha what a joke. Me with family… not anymore, they had all died many years before in London. So all my family was long gone by now.

I sat at my desk in the hospital. I was never one for going home. My home was lonely. I was the only one there. If I ever came across someone that was like me I would take the opportunity but it wasn't likely.

I finally decided to go home. I went to a tiny home in the woods. It had one room. It had a kitchen, dinning room, living rooms, and bedroom all in the same space. It didn't have indoor plumbing but why would I need that. I was a vampire. I didn't smell bad. I had many books so I decided I would read. I sat down in a chair by a lamp and read as I waited for the son to rise. I wasn't able to do much during the day. I couldn't expose myself. So I decided I would pack and leave early.

I had put all my belongings into box and then into the carriage with in an two hours. I had nothing to do. I put on my coat and a hat and decided to head to town. I walked by the post office and went in just for the fun of it. Nothing not a single letter from her. But I figured someone would catch her eventually.

I wouldn't write her again I couldn't I was an older man. With that I went home and headed for Chicago.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. :-D**


End file.
